The stealer of hearts
by Sumikoa
Summary: A NejiXTenten fanfiction with Neji as a vampire seducing Tenten to agree to become one too. Set in a gothic Victorian kind of setting. Sounds weird? Read and let me know what you think! Rated 'M' for steamy intimacy between the lustful pair!


The cool night air was gentle against the girl's warm soft body – she was standing before her open window with only her thin white nightdress for protection. Letting her long brown locks flutter behind her, her rose coloured lips parted into a smile as she gazed at the beauty of the night's sky. Little tiny pinpricks of golden stars dotted the black night – but none shone in comparison to that of the moon. It bathed her in a rich silver glow caressing her skin softly and making her pale face stand out like a beautiful beacon. Her brown eyes scanned the night in hope – would he visit again? She could never be sure – he would come and ago at a moment's notice – not caring for her feelings but only visiting when the hunger took him.

"Curse that arrogant bastard." She viciously thought as the wind pulled at her night dress teasingly. "But such a beautiful bastard at that." She added softly as an afterthought. It wasn't often that you could call a boy beautiful but for this one of her's there really was no other word for him. His long sweeping brown hair rivalled that of her own which caused the green beast of envy to flutter in her breast. And his body – oh his perfectly formed body was enough to make any girl go weak at the knees.

Actually, she had told him that once – how jealous she was of his hair and instead of comforting her and whispering sweet nothings of how beautiful she was to him – as most lovers would do, he had merely laughed and told her that his looks were for eternity where as she would get old and ugly like a decrepit hag (His words not hers). Leaning in close to her neck he had whispered that he could change all that if only he let her – but she wasn't that stupid. Or was she? With each passing visit she was finding it harder to resist him – but resist him she must; as soon as she let in to him she knew that it would be all over. He only cared for one thing, and once he had done that he would leave her and move on. No. She couldn't under any account let that happen.

But perhaps she would be the one to change that? Perhaps he would fall in love with her as had done with him and she would become his bride…and no. She was stupid if she was even considering it. Still…she was only a girl, and a girl but dream with hopeful fantasies and wishes.

The girl's pale face etched into a frown as she glided back to her bed, deep in thought. The room was beginning to become cold, and the wooden floor was icy to her bare feet but never the less she left the window open. He complained if she didn't. Of course – leaving the window open every night was more than slightly annoying especially as he didn't always grace her with his presence but she couldn't bare the thought of him arriving one evening and then leaving because he couldn't get in. She cursed herself for being so fixated with him but there was nothing she could do about it. Not now. It was way too late now. Sometimes she wished that she had never met him but that was an empty wish – looking back on her life it seemed meaningless now she had met _him_. All those parties her mother had organised for her to meet the perfect man seemed pointless now that she had found him. But how could she tell her mother that? That she wasn't interested in all the barons and lords she brought for her to consider becoming engaged too because she had fallen in love. It was just so bloody typical that the guy who had stolen her heart happened to be not quite what her mother had in mind.

A soft fluttering sound made her heart leap into her mouth and she sat bolt upright in bed. He was here – he was finally here!

She watched the small bat with soft leathery wings alight in front of her fireplace. Shielding her hands across her eyes she squinted as a flash of light streaked across the mantle piece in front of her dying fire. After the smoke cleared two pale blue eyes greeted her. They weren't smiling; neither was the mouth for that reason – but the pale anglar face made her heart sing.

" Sir Neji!" She squealed, leaping from the bed meaning to go to his arms. But the boy frowned –

"Close the curtains Lady Tenten. That awful light is hurting my eyes – I don't know why you don't do anything about it." The young man was talking of the low lit lamp that was shining outside her bedroom almost as if it was her fault. Still, Tenten ran to the window and hurriedly closed the curtains. The soft red fabric tapped slightly against the open window pane as the wind whistled through. She watched Neji nervously as he perched on the end of her bed. His brown soft hair was framed around his pale face – slightly tousled because of his flight there.

Yes – the young vampire was indeed beautiful. Tenten sighed dreamily and Neji glared at her.

"What are you doing standing around like a simpleton, Lady Tenten? Come here and brush my hair at once. It's tousled from my flight here." Neji ordered as he looked at himself in the mirror opposite her bed. Well, he didn't have a reflection but he did like to imagine that he did.

Tenten was quick to grab her marble plated brush and sitting behind Neji she began to tame his soft locks.

"Not so hard, dear." The elegant vampire purred as Tenten attended to him. When she finished he admired himself in the mirror.

"Perfection, if I do say so myself." He said rather arrogantly, as he smoothed down his black shirt which was adorned with silver coloured buttons. His black trousers clung to his legs to allow maximum movement and around his neck was a long chain with a ruby talisman around it. Plenty of times Tenten had asked him about it and Neji who liked to talk about himself happily obliged. He was touching this talisman absentmindedly now. A sly grin snuck its way across his pale face as he turned to Tenten. Unfortunately for her she had missed this smirk.

"I have unfortunate news, my dear Lady." Neji trailed a pale hand down Tenten's blushing face. He stopped talking to cup her face and kiss her softly on the lips. Tenten smiled – it was oh so cold kissing a vampire – almost like kissing ice cream but so delicious too in its own way.

"What is it?" She whispered – her lips still parted as she lent back from Neji's gentle kiss.

"I am to be formally chosen as heir to the Hyuga Clan." He proclaimed proudly and Tenten smiled – happy for him.

"Why is that bad news?" She asked curiously, closing her eyes as Neji suddenly swept her into his arms. She nestled up close to him breathing in his weird scent of pine leaves and fresh air.

"Because, my dearest" He brushed a lock of hair from her beautiful face. "I won't be able to see you anymore."

Tenten's eyes snapped open. "Wha-at?!" She stuttered shocked, her heart seemingly jittering in her chest. She had always known the importance of Neji's position – that soon either him or that other girl…Hinata if she remembered correctly…would be chosen as heir to the clan. But never had he mentioned that it would affect him seeing her.

Neji kissed her on the head fondly, not noticing or caring about her sudden out cry. Tenten buried her head in his chest.

"As a prince of the Hyuga clan my duty resides with them. But of course, my dear Lady," Neji brushed away the hair from Tenten's neck and stared hungrily at the pale skin he had uncovered. A beast like look swept over his eyes but in a mere second it had gone and his old pale blue eyes were back gazing down at her.

"You could always become my princess." He said enticingly and Tenten looked up. Her brown eyes blinked, they were wet around the edges showing that she had been on the verge of letting loose a few quiet tears.

"How?" Tenten breathed though her heart already knew what he meant. Still, her mind was ticking away – her logic telling her not to trust this seductor. But of course, that was easily said then done.

Neji leant in close, breathing a soft trail of mist across her skin causing her to shiver deliciously. His wet tongue flickered out suddenly tasting Tenten's pale skin causing her to jump startled. Laying her softly on her satin sheets, Neji leant over her possessively ridding any doubts that had just been drifting around Tenten's mind. She smiled adoringly up at Neji who was leant over her – his legs either side of her frail body.

"Tenten," The vampire prince moaned as he leant down to lock his mouth with that of hers.

Now it should be noted that vampires aren't ones to be interested in sexual intercourse as they do not reproduce – instead when the vampire clans are getting low they will recruit new ones – often adults by biting them. However, that is not to say that vampires _don't _ever perform sexual intercourse…just that it is an un-necessarily action and being rather vain proud creatures it is unlikely they will perform just for pleasing their 'victim'. Though…it can also be mentioned that vampires are the masters of persuasion and will use any tactic possible to get their victim to agree to the idea of becoming a vampire. Because really, deep down vampires are nice creatures and don't agree on forcing people to become a vampire.

Tenten felt her body responding to Neji's advances – at first she tried to resist these feelings but eventually she found that she couldn't and surrendered to Neji completely.

Neji smiled to himself – his little princess would come through yet.

"Tenten," Neji whispered as he trailed butterfly kisses down her soft pale skin. It was taking all his urge not to bite her there and then and was make the act all the more strenuous for him.

"Hmm?" Tenten moaned as Neji moved about on top of her.

"As my princess you will be introduced to a world you could only hope to dream about! All the riches will be yours." Neji word's were lilting and enticing like a sweet tempting fragrance. He was watching Tenten's expression intently as he tempted her with his powerful words – waiting to see what effect they had on her so he could decide which would be the best approach to take with her. All the time touching…and caressing…and soothing…

"But my family, Neji…I can't leave them…" Tenten found that was becoming increasingly harder to speak as her mind became hazy and misty with lust.

Neji frowned momentarily but Tenten who had her eyes closed in ecstasy didn't notice.

"We will become your family Tenten. And it will be for eternity. These humans here will eventually go, but our love will be eternal." Neji spoke softly – females always fell for the 'eternal love' crap – such sentimental creatures' teenager girls were. All the easier for him to take advantage of. Lifting up her thin white night dress, Neji slid it slowly over her head – regarding her body curiously. His eyes travelled hungrily down her ample breasts, across her feminine waist and to her long slender legs. But unlike a human male – Neji wasn't looking at her body really – he was checking for any blemishes on her skin.

"Mmm." Neji smiled hungrily – his princess was un-marked. This pleased him immensely as it meant that no other vampires had beaten him to her. She was a virgin untouched – her skin a snowy field waiting to be marked with his hungry bite. Loosing his trousers and standing to step out of them, and then pulling his shirt off – Neji stood over Tenten. She opened her eyes and bashfully drank in his form – memorising every contour. He stood like that this for a while letting her admire him because like most vampires he was a vain thing and liked to be treasured. The kneeling down he kissed her on the mouth again almost as if he was silently asking if he could re-begin. Tenten's hungry reply was all the response he needed.

"Would you really mind never seeing me again, Lady Tenten my dear?" Neji whispered, his breath coming out in little cold puffs of mist as the room was slowly becoming cooler due to the window still being open. He relished this feeling as the wind touched his and her body causing them to moan at the chill. It was almost like having an extra lover there – one who was jealous at the lack of attention they were giving it and touched them viciously with an icy grasp at all opportunities.

Leaning down softly on the girl – not wanting his body to crush her but wanting her to feel the intimacy of their closeness – Neji slowly entered her causing her to moan out sharply. He guessed he should have given some warning but not being a big fan of this whole human activity he was getting bored and wanted to hurry it along. Growling as he pushed into her, and watching her back arched as she reached her point, Neji held her close.

Then he had an idea. A cunning idea. But oh not such a nice idea.

He stopped.

As suddenly as he began Neji Hyuuga stopped thrusting into Tenten. Now – if he was a typical human male he wouldn't have been able to do this – over come by his own passions he would have had to continue. But being a vampire and feeling nothing from this exchange he was able to stop as easily and as suddenly as he wanted.

Unfortunately for Tenten this stopped her just as she was about to come to her peak. She moaned dejected and wriggled slightly – eager to get Neji moving again.

Neji leant tightly against her restricting any movement. Only then did Tenten admit defeat and opened her brown eyes. They were flashing fiercly but as they met that of Neji's the fire in them died out.

Neji had that way with people.

"Your choice, my princess?" Neji asked fondly stroking her hair. "Will you come with me or will I leave you here?" He asked. Tenten considered this for a moment – her face went through several expressions as she went over mentally the choices she had.

Could she really be so selfish as to leave her family behind – after they did so much for her?

No.

But then she imagined a life without her darling Neji. Could she really live without him? Would life even mean anything without him?

No.

It was just too hard to decide!

Neji was getting bored – he had his fun teasing the young girl but now he wanted to move things along. Now he wanted to have his fun and get his reward! He leant in a bit thrusting his hips forward causing him to enter Tenten again – slowly and so teasingly.

"I can't!" Tenten suddenly blurted out in a moan.

"Oh?" Neji pulled back out of Tenten.

He could see the dilemma this was having on Tenten's body and was quite enjoying it. He knew she would come around eventually.

"Can't what?" He pushed back in again almost impossibly slow causing Tenten to arch her back in an attempt to get him to increase his pace.

"Damn you Neji Hyuuga!" She moaned. "I can't live without you!" She cried – a single tear falling down her face like a little crystal gem as she accepted her fate.

And that was all it really took really.

With a vicious push Neji entered Tenten – finally letting her reach her peak. He leant down and hungrily tore into her neck with sharp fangs – he felt her skirming beneath him. Perhaps she had changed his mind? Oh well. The Hyuuga prince didn't care – she was his now. He felt the rich warm taste of crimson blood pool into his mouth and he let it pour in before swallowing deeply. It took all his willpower not to drain her completely – and it wasn't until she began to feel limp beneath him and cease her struggles that he resentfully backed off. He couldn't resist trailing his tongue around her puncture marks fondly though – lapping up any loose stray of warm blood.

Leaning back Neji Hyuuga – Prince of the Hyuuga Vampire Clan – gazed down at his new princess fondly. She was truly his now and the way she gazed back at him with adoration in her deep brown eyes was truly beautiful.

Neji wondered how long it would last before he got bored.

The arrogant prince clothed himself and then her, and then scooped her up into his arms, and flew out into the night. She had fallen into a peaceful slumber into his arms, her hands wrapped around his neck lovingly. It was clear that she was devoted to him and would do anything for him if he but choose to ask.

Yet, as they flew a single thought went through the prince's head.

"Who will be my next conquest?" He thought, smiling evily to himself.

It was perhaps lucky that the young Tenten could not read his mind – for without a doubt, her heart would surely shatter. As had the countless maidens before hers had when finding out that their prince's claim for eternal love was not as eternal as the title suggested.

"Still," Neji thought. "I will please her for a while."

And with that lingering thought he soared through the night, holding tightly onto his new princess.

So if you hear a fluttering at your windows young maidens, pray don't open it. Hyuuga's are tricky – and it may just be your heart he steals next.

Author's Notes: Please read and review!


End file.
